


Belief

by The_great_Amethyst



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Kinda, Time Travel, Universe Alteration, don't know if you can tell but this centers around Gascon and Marcassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Sometimes, Oliver is surprised where he gets the piece of heart that he needs.Or Gascon is the one that has Belief to spare instead of Marcassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> K, so to preface this, this idea for this came when I first played the game and I thought for sure that Gascon would be the one we get the belief from since he clearly believes in Marcassins' magical abilities. Don’t get me wrong, i love that we get the belief from Marcassin, but I wanted to explore what if we did get it from Gascon, aka this fic.

“I guess this is where I go,” Gascon says, from behind them as they start to see Hamelin over the horizon. It takes Oliver a second to process what he said but once he did he turned around, his shock clearly showing on his face. Almost everyone followed his lead, except Swaine who he could see out of the corner of his eye, was just standing there a stone-cold look on his face  
“What?” Oliver and Drippy say in almost perfect unison.   
Gascon crossed his arms, almost looking annoyed that he would have to explain further. 

“I’m leaving Hamelin, for now at least,” 

“No, you can’t!” Marcassin practically yells, running to Gascon, stopping right in front of him.   
“You can’t leave, who’s going to teach me magic and...play with me and do all the stuff that you do?” He says with tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Oliver freezes watching this play out, he didn’t know what to do, how to even react. And, it’s not like he could really...change this, right? This was the past, things were meant to play out in a specific way.  
  
He watches as Gascon’s stony appearance cracks as he smiles and gets on a knee so that he was on the same level as Marcassin.   
“We both do know that I am the least qualified to teach you magic, I mean, it took me years to cast form familiar, and when I got it down, it took me a year to get him to even like me.” 

Gascon laughs gently like he was replaying a memory in his head that nobody else could see, except Marcassin who laughed with him.   
“Father will be much more qualified to teach you, plus, I’m sure you can convince him to play games with you,”   
  
Oliver hears a small ‘tch’ from Swaine, which then earns him a glare from Esther.   
  
Marcassin shakes his head. “He’s too busy,”   
“Well, I’m sure that the guards will have time to play with you then. And..and father would love to teach you Marcassin.”   
Oliver watches Marcassin nod for a few seconds before the young prince finally breaks, latching onto Gascon with a sob, making Gascon look down at him in surprise.   
  
“Why do you have to go?” Marcassin says, burying his head into Gascon’s shoulder making it come out a bit muffled.   
  
Gascon, who’s still a bit surprised, stays silent for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Marcassin, returning the hug.   
  
“Father wants me to find my place in Hamelin, and I think I need my own time to figure that out,” At that, Marcassin sobs again a squeezes Gascon.   
  
“But how about each make a promise, eh?”   
Marcassin backs away a bit so he can look up at Gascon.   
“A promise…?”   
  
Gascon nods. “How about this, I’ll promise that I’ll come back, whenever you need me. And you have to promise me that…” He trails off for a second, searching for something in his mind before he continued with a smile on his face.   
  
“You have to promise me that you’ll keep working hard on your magic no matter what. So you can take fathers place someday, deal?”   
  
Marcassin cocks his head. “But...aren’t you meant to take father’s place?”   
“He wants someone that’s good at magic to be the next emperor, which we’ve established that I’m not the best at. But you’re amazing at it, and I believe that you’d be one of the best Emperors Hamelin has had. Hell, you could probably become the fifth Great Sage if you tried hard enough.”   
  


As soon as Gascon says that, Oliver feels his body flow with a lovely warmth. “No…,” He whispers, looking down to his locket to see that it was glowing a vibrant green.   
  
“Gascon really belives that Marcassin can be a Great Sage….” Esther trails off, looking just as surprised as Oliver feels.   
“Of course he does,” Swaine says, making Oliver jump a bit. “I mean...he knows how powerful the prince is better than anyone, right? And it’s not like he’s wrong.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Oliver says with a smile.   
  
“Yes, but it does raise the question of why Gascon never came back….” Esther says, stroking her chin while Swaine crosses his arms and sighs.   
  
“Ahh, we can deal with the moral question later, for now, we better get that piece of heart! Go ahead and ask him Ollie-boy,”   
  


Oliver nods. “Right!” He says, then turns back to Gascon and Marcassin to see the former had given Marcassin his sword while the four of them were talking  
  
Oliver takes a breath then walks forward with as much confidence as he could muster. “Um excuse me, your highness, I sorry to interrupt, but I need a favor from you,” 

Gascon looked at him, his stone-cold expression back like he didn’t just pour his heart out in front of all of them.   
“Depends on what the favor is, and please call me Gascon, I’m not royalty right now,”   
He says, standing up with Marcassin following close behind.   
  
“I-i need to borrow some of your belief,”   
  
“....I’m sorry?” He says, clearly confused.   
  
“Your brother, in the future he had his heart broken by Shadar,” Even though he had no way to tell, Oliver could have sworn that Gascon’s heart dropped to his stomach as his face contorted into worry.   
“But don’t worry, we can help! Your belief for Marcassin right now is just what the future Marcassin needs to heal him,” Before Oliver even got to finish, Gascon was nodding.   
  
“Yes, yes, do whatever you need just..” He looks over at Marcassin. “Help my brother,”   
  
Oliver nods. “Thank you, this will only take a second,” Oliver quickly drew the rune for _Take heart_ and took some of Gascon’s belief.   
  
Gascon blinks for a few seconds, looking at Oliver. “That was...odd, but not the bad kind of odd.”   
  
“Thank you so much, I promise you that we’ll get this to your brother as soon as we get back!”   
  
“You better,” Gascon says, then turns to look at Marcassin.   
  
“I’ve got to go now, Marcassin,”   
Marcassin nods. “I’m... I’m fine with that, as long as you keep your promise,”   
  
“I’ll keep my if you keep yours,” 

Marcassin smiles confidently.   
  
“Of course I’ll keep mine!”   
  
“That’s good,” Gascon says, then ruffles his brother’s hair.   
  
“Goodbye brother,”   
  
“Goodbye Marcassin and all of you keep him safe,” Gascon says and then starts to walk away, slowly disappearing down the hill.   
  
Once they couldn’t see Gascon anymore Drippy suggests they get a move on, the group agreed and made their way to Hamelin, listening to Marcassin tell stories of his brother.   
  
All while Swaine trailed behind them, staring at the ground. Knowing that Marcassin wouldn’t see his brother for a long time.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if this sucked btw, it's been a while since I've written anything. 
> 
> Kudo and Comments are always loved and appreciated!!


End file.
